Zero Gravity
by jichulets
Summary: Clef's thoughts on Umi, their relationship, and zero gravity. :D


Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, Umi, Clef, the song, and *sob* David Archuleta

**Zero Gravity**

**Clef's POV**

We're under the shade of a large tree, and you sleep soundly with your head on my shoulders.

Both you and I know that I have loads of work waiting for me back in my study, and yet we spend the time just like this, doing nothing.

_**Tell me what you did to me  
Just there beneath my feet  
Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground  
**_

When you first got here in Cefiro, you were the most annoying brat anyone could ever know: loud, obnoxious, and stuck-up. And I would always let you know that back then, right? We would always argue, and though I am right, you had too much pride in you to admit it. It never failed to irritate me. But things change, and people change. You became the most beautiful woman that I had ever known, inside and out. Maybe you did change, or maybe this was really you, and I just failed to see it from the start, but I realized I had fallen for you. And I only realized it when I was already deeply in love with you.

_**I'm not afraid of heights  
We crashed into the sky  
Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now**_

This is crazy. I, the Master Mage of Cefiro, have finally fallen in love! This is insane and unimaginable. I thought that I was immune to falling in love like this. But you made me!

_**I'm not asking for an explanation  
All I know is that you take me away  
And you show me how to fly**_

I don't know what you did to 'own' me, but I really don't care. This feeling….call it love, call it what you want to……it's the only thing that matters anymore.

_**Nothing brings me down when you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears when you're here  
It's zero gravity  
**_

Zero gravity. Yes, that's what I feel when you're with me. I'm floating; I'm flying….and I stay up. When you're with me, the world disappears…..and becomes you. This is so stupid. I sound like a love-struck moron! But it doesn't matter, really. As long as I have you around, it's enough.

_**When things get messed up  
You lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity  
**_

You have always been by my side, through everything. Whenever something happens to me, even if you don't say it, I know you worry the most. When I'm down, you put me on a pedestal and bring me up. You make me feel as if all my worries don't matter, and all that matters is you and I.

_**The edges fade away  
'Till there's no more shades of gray  
You only have to whisper anything at all**_

You color up my life with your words. Even when you blabber nonsensical thing sometimes, it just as important as anything you say, because it's you who said it. And that's just crazy, isn't it?

_**You opened up my eyes  
You turned my lows to highs  
And it's the only way that I know how to fall**_

But that's not crazy enough compared to this: you opened my eyes to love, and yet you can also blind me with love. And floating with you is the only way I know how to fall. See? It doesn't make sense!

_**Not gonna analyze and try to fight it  
Don't even care if it makes no sense at all  
'Cause with you I can fly  
**_

Yes, it doesn't make sense. But there are times that things don't make sense at all and trying to be logical and use your mind over matter will make you even more confused. You told me that, my sweet Umi, I remember it clearly.

_**Nothing brings me down when you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears when you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
You lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity**_

I remember when you told me how horrible it would be if there was no gravity. We could not walk, dance, eat, and enjoy life properly. And I used to agree with you. You wake up, and I kiss your forehead, whispering sweet nothings to you and putting you back to sleep. You close your eyes, and I smile. Maybe I don't agree with you anymore. Zero gravity. It's such a nice feeling after all, isn't it?

A/N: another shot at Clemi. I hope you guys like it and review. And even if you didn't like it, well, I would really appreciate constructive criticism. But please don't be too hard…Thank you guys!

Song is Zero Gravity by David Archuleta.


End file.
